


Taste the Flesh

by AzazelTheUndying



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, F/M, Romance, Self-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzazelTheUndying/pseuds/AzazelTheUndying
Summary: Niffty and Azazel get wild at night
Relationships: Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Taste the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> The male character, Azazel, is a sona of mine (yes, this is a self-insert thing, shut up). He’s a shapeshifting creature called a darkling, though his default form is a small demon (about the same size as Niffty) who greatly resembles Azazel from The Binding of Isaac.

Night had descended. It was a little hard to tell here in Hell, but it was definitely nighttime. I was sitting on our bed in our room, waiting for her to finish her shift. Soon enough, she came in—the love of my life, feather duster in hand, humming a cheerful tune. I’ve always loved how upbeat and bouncy she is all the time. She’s so adorable. “Honey, I’m home!” she quoted with her usual chirpy voice. “Hey, Niffty,” I smiled. She walked over and gave me a quick peck on the lips. Most of the time, she moves fast enough to outpace Sonic the Hedgehog. But, by day’s end, she’s understandably a little on the low side in terms of energy, and moves at a more normal speed. I admired that she could still keep a smile on her face even though I could tell she was flagging, but I couldn’t help but wish she would slow down every now and then—at least just enough that she wasn’t as exhausted at the end of the day. She must’ve seen the concern in my eyes, because, after hanging up her feather duster, she assured me, “It’s okay, I’m fine. Really. I know I’m not as energetic as I usually am, but, if this is me when I’m tired, then I’m pretty sure that means I have energy to spare.” “Yeah, I know, but it still kinda bothers me,” I sighed. Niffty gave me a sad look before heading to the closet to change into her nightie. Afterwards, she climbed into bed and cuddled up next to me. We laid there in silence for a minute, then I spoke up, “I’m sorry for bringing down the mood, sweetheart. It’s just, you know that I want what’s best for you.” “Yeah, I know. You’re such a great guy,” she smiled, “But what can I do to convince you that I’m fine?” I didn’t have an answer for that. “I don’t know,” I answered as we both sat up, “Why? Do you have any ideas?” “Oh, I think I might have something,” she replied, her smile turning hungry and the look in her eye turning lustful. I knew exactly what she was talking about. Before I could say anything else, Niffty leaned in and kissed me for much longer than we did earlier. When we separated, I was now in the same mood she was. “Yep, this’ll do the trick,” I grinned. 

We continued to make out for quite a while. With one hand, I lovingly stroked her hair, while the other gently caressed her back. Niffty wasn’t so gentle. She pulled on my hair and squeezed the base of my left wing rather hard. Now, I’m not into BDSM in the slightest. But, strangely, when Niffty is doing it, I’m perfectly okay with it. I guess I just love her that much. She released my hair and wing so she could undo the buttons on my pajama shirt and remove it. She eyed my bare chest with hunger, then began to kiss it. We’d only been dating for about two weeks, so we never went any further than foreplay. However, something was different this time. Niffty stopped smooching me. She stared at my chest, breathing heavily. “This isn’t enough for me this time...” she panted, “I need more...I need to taste you...” “Um, what do you mean?” I asked with trepidation, feeling uneasy. “Please, let me bite you...” she begged. This made my eyes go wide with shock for a second. Part of me was a little scared by the request. But I did want to please her. Not to mention that, by now, I was already rather turned on. So, the combination of my love for Niffty and my libido overpowered my fear. Before she could say anything else, I told her, “Go ahead.” She gave me a little smile that greatly reassured me, then lowered her head back towards my chest. Slowly, she opened her mouth, exposing all of her sharp, needle-like teeth. My heart began to pound in my chest, and my breath turned shaky. I thought I was about to have a panic attack. However, I then locked eyes with her. She could tell I was frightened. She began to close her mouth, as if to say, “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” But I wasn’t going to chicken out on her like this. I gave her a determined look and a nod, as if to say, “Just do it. I can take it.” She smiled and nodded back, then went back to lowering her gaping maw towards my chest. She stopped a mere two inches from me, as if she was reconsidering this, but I’d already steeled my nerves—I was ready for it. So, I grabbed her head and pulled her into my chest. The minute her teeth touched my bare skin, she bit down instinctively. She was able to restrain herself enough to not bite too hard, but her teeth were still sharp enough to embed themselves into my flesh. I winced from the pain—how could I not? Normally, I don’t like pain. I don’t have much of a tolerance for it. But there was something about the idea of Niffty doing the hurting that was strangely pleasant. Speaking of which, once she bit down, she lost herself in the feeling of my flesh between her teeth and began to gnaw. She did it lightly, so as not to cause me too much more discomfort than she already was. I couldn’t help but let out a few groans of pain. She began to withdraw, but I kept a steadfast grip on her head, and I wouldn’t allow her to let go. “No, don’t...It’s okay. I’m fine,” I assured her, “Keep going.” She did her best to smile with her mouth full as it was, but I got the point anyway. She dove back in, biting a little harder now. As this went on, I grew less and less bothered by the pain. Rather, it felt kind of good. Niffty was becoming intoxicated with the taste of my flesh. She bit down even harder now, and she drew blood. It flowed into her mouth, tinging it crimson. I let out a moan this time—a pleasurable, happy moan. After a few more moments, Niffty finally let go and withdrew, having had enough now. She was panting, satisfied. 

“That was actually really nice,” I admitted. “Glad to hear it,” she smiled, “So, how about you take a turn?” That caught me off guard. She saw my look of surprise and said, “Come on, I can’t be the only one dishing it out. That would be selfish. Go ahead—make me hurt.” I couldn’t say no to her. I reached down her back towards her bottom and gave it a hard smack. She winced with a small smile. We’d done this once before, and I knew she liked it. However, after a few more spanks, she stopped smiling and just looked disappointed. I stopped and asked, “What’s wrong?” She sighed, “I’m sorry, but this wasn’t what I had in mind. I knew you were more comfortable with this since we’ve already done it before, which is why I went along with it, but I want more.” She locked me with a hungry gaze, “I want you to do to me what I did to you. I want you to draw blood.” Again, part of me was not comfortable with the idea of inflicting lasting injuries on my girlfriend. But it was once again silenced by my affection for her and my own sexual hunger. Besides, I enjoyed her biting me, so I was certain that she would love it, too, given how she was practically begging for it. “Alright, I’ll do it,” I agreed, “For my favorite girl.” She smiled again. Then, she took off the shoulder straps of her nightie and pulled it down, revealing her petite chest. She tapped her right breast and said, “Do it here. Same spot.” “Right. Tit for tat,” I grinned. She gave me a light slap on my cheek and told me, still smiling, “Stop it, don’t ruin this with bad jokes.” I chuckled, “Alright, alright, I’m sorry.” I leaned in, opening my mouth and revealing my full array of teeth. Usually, only a couple of my teeth are visible at a time. Now, all of them were visible. They were stouter and wider than Niffty’s, but they were just as sharp as hers. I didn’t hesitate the same way she did. Instead, I went in steadily, then bit down before I could have any second thoughts. My teeth went into her flesh in much the same way hers did mine. “Ah...! Ow...” she gasped. Just like when she was biting me, I didn’t chomp her too hard. I began to gnaw. She was breathing heavier now, clearly enjoying it. I was beginning to understand why she liked biting me so much. I felt some sort of primal feeling as my teeth pierced and cut into my beloved. I couldn’t explain it. But I knew it felt good. Niffty grabbed the back of my head and pulled me further into her chest. I got the message—she wanted me to go further. I put my hands on her back and bit down harder. She began to gasp and moan. From the corner of my mouth, I could feel her heartbeat. It was pounding hard and fast. I couldn’t help but feel pride from pleasing my girl so much. I dug my teeth in even further, and she finally started to bleed. Her scarlet fluids were dripping from her wounds, flowing into my mouth and down her stomach. Then, I got an idea. I began to lick her breast with my tongue, simultaneously lapping up her blood and playing with her nipple. It worked like a charm—Niffty was going crazy from the stimulation. “Ah...hah...ngh...!!!” she panted. She wasn’t the only one losing her mind—I was starting to feel like I was getting high, almost like her blood was a drug. But then, Niffty let go of my hair and patted me on the cheek, saying, “Please, I need you to let go...! Just for a minute...!” 

I immediately let go. I gave her a confused look and asked her, “What’s wrong?” “This has been too good...I want to go all the way...” she answered, “I think it’s finally time we did it.” My eyes went wide, and I responded, “Wait, really? We’re finally going to have sex?” She locked eyes with me, and she didn’t need to say anything further—I could see clear as day that she was absolutely certain. I started getting excited. We were finally going to consummate our relationship. I put my hands on her cheeks and brought her in for a kiss. We could still taste each other’s blood in our mouths. It mixed together, creating a flavor that we couldn’t get over. Our breath grew more intense, and we kept making out until the taste of our combined blood eventually faded. We separated, and looked back into each other’s eyes. “I’m not gonna hold back anymore,” Niffty warned me. “Good. I wouldn’t want you to,” I grinned. I noticed something about Niffty—she had a savage look to her, filled with hunger and lust. She’d had that look when we began our foreplay, but it was restrained then, so as not to scare me off. Now that we were both fully into our blood play, she looked rather feral. But it didn’t frighten me. In fact, it just turned me on even more. I reached over and slipped her nightie off the rest of the way, and she took off my pajama bottoms. We were both fully naked. I wrapped my arms around her slender body and brought her down onto her back. By now, I was fully aroused, and I positioned myself to enter her. My tip pressed up against her moist entrance, and, after getting a confirming nod from her, I thrusted in and penetrated her. She let out a gasp as this happened. I began to rock my pelvis back and forth, causing her to moan. After about half a minute, she wrapped her spindly legs around me and started trying to dig her nails into my back. She didn’t get very far, though, since her nails weren’t sharp enough to cut too deep. I couldn’t help but smile at her attempt. I moved my hands behind her shoulders, then stabbed my claws into her back. This made her squirm with pleasure. Not to be outdone, she then bit into my own shoulder. Unlike last time, she didn’t do it lightly—she chomped on me hard, her teeth slicing into muscles and tendons, releasing a spray of blood. This made me grit my teeth. Soon, I was going faster, pounding her harder. In response, Niffty began biting my shoulder harder, which made me dig my claws further into her back. Her jaw was like a bear trap, her teeth like the sharpest daggers. Because of the way she would arch her back, some of her blood was pooling behind her. I leaned in as far as I could with Niffty still biting me and started licking it up. The taste was just as intoxicating as ever, and I couldn’t help but bang her even harder. At this point, we were both like wild animals trying to devour each other. We were completely addicted to the taste of our blood. Minutes later, I was fucking her as hard as I could. We were both at our limits, and it wouldn’t be long before we climaxed. We’d both lost any control we had—Niffty was biting as hard as she could, as if she was trying to break my shoulder, and I had stabbed my claws so far into her back that I could feel them curling around her shoulder blades. She was gasping and panting very hard, and I was clenching my jaw so hard that I thought I was going to break a tooth. Then, she let go of my shoulder. Confused, I looked to her...only for her to grab the back of my head and kiss me, while using her other hand to dig her fingers into the teeth marks she left in me. Once again, the blood in our mouths combined into that wonderful sanguine cocktail that made us go mad. That brought us both past the brink of what we could take, and we both erupted into bliss. Niffty’s moans turned into a scream as she convulsed and spasmed. I didn’t react as vocally as she did as I sprayed my orgasm into her quivering womb. Eventually, we calmed down. Niffty had a shaky, almost delirious smile on her face, and her body eventually relinquished its grip on me, allowing me to withdraw from her. We were both breathing heavily, exhausted from our lovemaking. “Told you I had energy to spare...” she smirked at me. “Yeah, you did,” I rolled my eyes at her. We didn’t have anything left in us to continue talking, so we settled for kissing one more time before letting our exhaustion claim us and drifting off to sleep. 

When we woke up, it was already early in the morning. “Oh my gosh, is it morning already?!” Niffty gasped. She immediately threw me off of her and ran into the bathroom to take a shower. She was back to her usual amount of breakneck speed. “Honey, there’s no need to panic—you’ve got plenty of time before your shift starts,” I pointed out. She poked her head out of the bathroom door, her hair dripping wet, and tried to argue, “But you know I have so much to do!” “Babe, I wouldn’t have to worry about you so much if you would just relax a little bit,” I insisted, “You do a fantastic job keeping the hotel clean and neat. Just stop stressing out so much.” She gave it some thought, then smiled and said, “Okay, I guess I have been overdoing it a little. Maybe I should relax a little bit. Just a bit.” “That’s good enough for me,” I smiled back. With that, she headed back into the shower. I sat up and immediately felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I put a hand on it, then felt my wounds. They were already healing, but I was still rather unnerved with just how far we went the night before. I had no idea where all that came from. I guess Niffty just managed to bring it out of me somehow. I got up and went to the closet, where I grabbed and put on my usual outfit of a shirt and my favorite coat. After that, I sat back on the bed and turned on the TV while I waited for Niffty to finish up her shower. I tuned in to the 666 News. There wasn’t much going on—Katie Killjoy was just as much of a bitch as usual, and Tom Trench was still at the ass of her jokes, also as usual. I couldn’t help but wonder if Sir Pentious and Cherri Bomb were still fighting, though, sadly, I didn’t get any answers from the news, what little of it there was today. Soon, Niffty emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, even though I was the only other one in the room with her. She walked over to the closet, not quite at what I would consider a normal pace, but closer to it than she typically does, and put on her usual outfit: a dark pink scarf, a white shirt with pink dots, and a pink skirt with a poodle design and yellow dots. As she was putting her shirt on, I couldn’t help but look at the marks I left in her back. They were also healing quite well—in fact, they had already healed so well that you couldn’t even tell how deep my claws actually went in—but I still felt a little guilty about the damage I did to her. Once again, I must not have hid it fast enough, because Niffty soon asked me, “What’s wrong, honey?” I couldn’t lie to her. I told her, “I guess I still feel a little guilty about how far I went last night.” “Come on, you already know what I’m gonna say about it,” she rolled her eye. “Yeah, yeah, I know, you’re fine,” I sighed, “I might just need some time to adjust, and then I’ll be able to get over it. I mean, you did a real number on me, too.” We laughed at that. Then, I hopped down from the bed, walked over to Niffty, and we hugged. “Does your back still hurt?” I asked her. “It does still sting a bit, but it should go away soon. I’ll live,” she assured me. With that, I turned off the TV, she grabbed her feather duster, and we both headed downstairs. When we got to the lobby, Husk was already at the front desk, Charlie and Vaggie were conversing about something, Angel Dust was sitting on the couch, and we didn’t see Alastor anywhere, but we knew he was around. Before she left to begin her cleaning duties, Niffty whispered to me, “Remind me to get our bedspread washed sometime today.” I gave her a nod, she gave me a peck on the cheek, and we both went our separate ways for now. I didn’t really have anything to do at the moment, so I hopped up on the couch to talk to Angel Dust. “Hey, Angel,” I greeted him. “Hey,” he greeted me back. “Anything new with you?” I asked. “Nah, not really. But I couldn’t help but hear a terrifying scream last night,” he smirked at me. That made me go pale—he heard us?! “Oh, uh, really? What do you think it was?” I tried playing dumb. “Quit trying to act—you’re not on broadway,” he said, seeing straight through me, “I know a sex scream when I hear one. You and Niffty finally fucked, didn’t you?” I didn’t need to answer—he already knew. “Well, the way I heard it, you must’ve been rocking her world something fierce,” he kept going, “Was it vanilla? Or did you two do anything kinky?” After a pause, I replied resignedly, “We did some blood play.” “Oooh, nice!” he replied. “She bit my shoulder, and I dug my claws into her back,” I added, feeling strangely comfortable talking about it with Angel. “Oh, shit! That sounds amazing!” he smiled, “With those claws, it must’ve felt like meat hooks in her flesh! Sure would be nice if I could get in on some of that action...” “Yeah, well, sorry to disappoint you, but I’m not interested in doing anything like that with anyone but Niffty,” I said. That put a bit of a damper on Angel’s mood, but he ultimately took it in stride. “Ah, well, shucks,” he sighed. “Honestly, I don’t even know where it came from. I’ve never had any interest in BDSM or anything like it before, and, yet, there I was, practically getting high off of the taste of my girlfriend’s blood,” I confided in him. To this, he replied, “Eh, everyone’s got something freaky deep down. Especially down here in Hell. I guess Niffty just had a way to drag it out of you.” “Yeah, maybe,” I agreed. I saw her across the room, dusting a cobweb. She looked over at me and caught me staring at her, then gave me a smile. It was a sweet smile, one that showed no hint of the hunger she had last night. I returned the smile, and she went about her business. I guess Angel had a point—Niffty and I were both animals deep down, and we were able to bring it out of each other last night. I couldn’t help but eagerly wait to taste her again.


End file.
